


[Podfic of] In Arcadia Ego / written by glasslogic

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Sam is the only child of the great hunter John Winchester, but life under his father's thumb is miserable for him. When a scholarship gives him the chance to escape to college, he seizes the opportunity to leave the grim world of hunting behind for the promise of a normal life. But when the same unknown creature that killed his mother year’s earlier murders his fiancée, Sam, embittered and heartsick, returns to his father’s side. John seems strangely reluctant to have him there though, and soon Sam is hunting on his own. While stalking vampires in the central states, he is forced to strike a deal with one to save the lives of hostages. Now, torn between a hunting community that’s shut him out and a vampire that enjoys inflicting pain, his father missing, and innocent lives over his head, Sam finds that simple survival might be more than he can manage, and there are even darker things looming on the horizon…





	[Podfic of] In Arcadia Ego / written by glasslogic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Arcadia Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336375) by [glasslogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasslogic/pseuds/glasslogic). 



> Thanks so much to **accrues** for the amazing cover art and all the encouragement! This podfic was a long time in the making and I'm so glad to finally be finished. For those of you familiar with the story, this is the first part of the [In Arcadia Ego series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/15311), which was just recently updated with a new installment for the 2017 . I do hope to podfic more of this fabulous series.

cover art by accrues

Download  
---  
[M4B](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/In-Arcadia-Ego.m4b) (112.77 MB, 04:01:01)  
Table of Contents  
Part 1 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/In-Arcadia-Ego-Part-1.mp3) (33.13 MB, 0:48:10)  
Part 2 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/In-Arcadia-Ego-Part-2.mp3) (26.94 MB, 00:39:09)  
Part 3 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/In-Arcadia-Ego-Part-3.mp3) (30.65 MB, 00:44:34)  
Part 4 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/In-Arcadia-Ego-Part-4.mp3) (39.06 MB, 00:56:48)  
Part 5 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/In-Arcadia-Ego-Part-5.mp3) (36 MB, 00:52:20)  
Crosspost  
This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/in-arcadia-ego/) website.


End file.
